


*{Fallback}*

by BappleApple



Series: Exile Files [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also A Bitch, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, but only in the future, dream is a shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BappleApple/pseuds/BappleApple
Summary: After the destruction of logsted Tommy tries to take away his third life, but instead falling to his supposed release, he gently lands in the lush grass the day before he lost his first. Two Tommys in the same place and time? Panic and chaos is inevitable.OrTIME TRAVEL BABYYYYY
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Exile Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205069
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	*{Fallback}*

**Author's Note:**

> !!TW: Suicide atempt/Suicidal thoughts/scars/really bad writing!!
> 
>   
> (after reading the tags i'm questioning my mental stability)  
> ayoo this is my first fanfic like... ever so pls be nice. uhhhhhhh sorry about any spelling errors and If you found me through TicToc.........no you didn't  
> !!PLEASE TELL ME IF I GET ANY INFORMATION WRONG OR IF I ACCIDENTALLY OFFEND SOMEONE!!  
> -Bappy

All he could smell was ash, It littered the ground, making the previously white sand almost a charcoal black. The rain that had mercifully appeared already put out the fires just barely saving the forest next to the once wooden structure, unfortunately the rain didn't help with the ash that lingered through the air. Even atop the hastily made dirt pillar, Tommy could smell the ash. He breathed in a ragged breath that ratted his skeletal chest, exhaling with a slight wheeze. Tommy already figured out that dream was never his friend but discovered a little too late, now to tired to care. He looked down at the violent waves, _any last words?_ he thought. No. Not like anyone was there to hear him anyways. He scooted his shoe-less feet backwards so that his heels were hanging off the edge of the 1 by 1 block, The blond shakily lifted his bony and bandaged arms in a T-Pose fashion, the singed trench coat covered his hands making him looking even more like a child. _a greedy pathetic child_ the back of his mind supplied. He breathed out a tired sigh, looked back up to the grey sky and leaned back.

The first thing he realized is the grass beneath him, it was strange because he swore was leaned toward the beach, even if he wasn't, the grass that he felt was long and soft, while it should've been burnt short and jagged. The second thing he noticed (witch should've really been the first thing he noticed) was that he was still alive. _Great._ _He cant even die correctly._ He didn't want to open his eyes, mostly because of pure exhaustion _and not wanting to confirm his_ _failure._ The blond was still sopping wet but could no longer feel the hard rain pelting onto his scarred skin, sun blaring onto his still closed eyelids. It was odd, he didn't remember passing out but he did definitely remember hitting the ground mere seconds ago, so there was no way the rain had subsided in the amount of time between him leaning back to making contact with the grass. Tommy wasn't paying attention to the obvious oddity's around him, he was still questioning why he was still here, still breathing, _S T I L L A L I V E._ The exile didn't hear the panicked voices around him,TV static swimming in his ears. He couldn't feel the gloved hands hesitantly swiping the hair out of his face, but a familiar voice finally snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Tommy?"

Tommy groggily opened his tired eyes, wincing at the bright sun, _he swore he heard a distant gasp._ His eyes lazily looking for the owner of the voice then eventually locking onto a blurry face, eyes widening ever so slightly as the person in front of him was finally coming in focus.

"w'lbr?" Tommy slurred, before promptly passing out

___________________________________

Wilbur didn't know what to expect when he heard the booming sound of thunder erupt from outside the camarvan, seeing as it was a clear day with no sign of rain was definitely odd. The last thing he expected when he ran outside was to see a ragged and malnourished version of his brother, who was standing right beside him. If the sound of thunder didn't already alarm the L'manburgians, Tommy's loud "WHAT THE FUCK?" did. Soon all of L'manburg was surrounding the Tommy look-alike, gasping and murmuring about the soot covered boy. "Wilbur?" someone asked, but he didn't know who. He didn't respond, he COULD'T respond, he was to focused at looking at his brother beneath him. The Tommy on the ground was wearing a brown trench coat that looked burnt and sloppily sewn back together, with his signature outfit underneath, minus the shoes, witch were replaced by socks with thousands of holes. The skin that was visible on his thin face and through the holes in his shirt was a sickly pale color dotted with cuts, bruises and scars. His hair, witch was normally a golden blond but now reduced to an almost brown color, was longer than Tommy would ever let it grow. He looked older, but smaller, like the skin on his body was gripping onto his bones. Wilbur slowly walked up to the boy lain in front of him, hesitantly swiping the hair out of the blond's face. "Tommy?" He gasped as his brother opened his grey eyes. G R E Y. they were supposed to be a sky blue, not a distant grey. What happened to him? Who did this to him? How did he get here? Why was he here? but before he could even register any of it , he heard a raspy "w'lbr?" and saw the boys eyes close once again.

Wilbur scooped up Tommy and rushed him into the camarvan, ignoring the shouts of confusion and protest. "Wilbur!" a certain soon to be traitor exasperates. "What- we can't just- we don't know who or what-" "Eret. I understand your concerns but this is, or at least looks like my brother. Even if it isn't we can't just let an obviously malnourished _**Child**_ stay on the ground!" Niki silently walked up to Wilbur and placed her hand on his shoulder "Wilbur it could be Dream for all we know" "Niki what-" "You know that he's a shapeshifter" Wilbur was boiling. "To a certain extent! And we all know how much of a terrible actor he is, why would he even come from gods know where as a replica of Tommy while he's right here!" Everyone went silent, Wilbur never yelled at least not at them, not with so much anger. They all knew that that could't be Dream, sure he can shapeshift but only certain parts of his body at a time, like his hair color, a tail for balance, He changed his face once, but that took a whole month to figure out and an extra week of rest. They knew it couldn't be Dream, but they didn't want to believe that it was Tommy, from a different time or universe, there was no way that it could be the rumbustious blond they all knew.

Fundy was the one that went up to Wilbur. "Dad." He turned to look at his son. "Lets get him inside." The mans tense shoulders relaxed immediately after hearing that someone trusts him but directly tensed up again to make sure he doesn't drop the sleeping boy in his arms. sighing lightly while saying the words he breaths a quick "okay."

**Author's Note:**

> hoooooooo boy why did this take me a month to write. um anyways so- kgkg I hve no idea what i'm doing so here. this might just end up being a one shot due to my sheer lack of motivation but hopefully not. buh bey! [:
> 
> and yes. yes I did write this in class.
> 
> Oh my god I actually posted this


End file.
